


Following Orders

by merr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Related: s02e03 Prisoners, Episode Tag, First Time, M/M, One-Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions are running high between Jack and Daniel -- and it all boils over when they end up stuck as prisoners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Orders

Jack snapped his hand up to cut Daniel's protest short: "Ah-ah! We'll mark it for aerial surveillance..." Daniel scowled a bit and looked down, about to jot down a note until a terrified man burst through the bushes, about to pull them all head over heels into his really bad day.

Through the argument with god-complex-ridden psychopaths in the dark, all Jack could think was: _How in the hell can bad luck follow you through a wormhole?_ He'd already cracked his toenail damn near in half stubbing his foot on the way to bathroom in the middle of the night, searched high and low for his wallet and spilled coffee all over his car when some jackass cut him off driving up the mountain. Daniel, who generally didn't need much help irritating the colonel, needled the older man's last nerve when he introduced them as, "Jack, Captain Carter and Teal'c." _How many years has it been since he's been a civilian? And still..._

Jack pulled a face which froze into a grimace when the voices said they were going to be banished to prison for the rest of their natural lives. Tall order, yeah, but SG1 ever gave into despair that easily -- Jack just didn't relish the idea of hanging out in an offworld prison for however long it took SGC to sort out a trespassing fauxpas. Jack started taking a mental inventory of what they had with them in their vests and gear but there wasn't a whole lot of time for prep as the voices threw them through the gate and into a stinking, muddy mass of unwashed humans veering closer to animalhood than anything else. By the time Daniel had said "I have no idea..." for the millionth time and one of the gorillas had Carter in his paws, Jack knew this was going to be one of _those_ missions.

Jack never thought of Carter as a liability or any machismo malarky like that, but as her team leader, he always kept it in the back of his head that he would never, ever let Samantha get singled out for sexual predation and kept a close eye on her. Lately, Teal'c had been doing the same, which made the colonel feel a helluva lot more confident that she'd never find out what that was like. When the old witch floated into the chaos outta nowhere and told the crowd of men that Sam was under her protection and 'not to be taken,' Jack couldn't help but be a bit relieved -- it would diffuse _this_ little shitshow but, more importantly, gave them a chance to make sure we weren't caught off-guard when it happened again. He was already kicking himself for not acting quick enough to diffuse the situation himself -- he'd been busy grumbling to himself about Daniel's defiance getting them stuck in this situation in the first place and trying to talk himself out of clocking the archaeologist in the head. 

During all the talk and introductions, Jack could feel his back and neck getting tighter by the second -- the hundred faces watching them from the half-dark, the smell of the place, the moldy, wet air... It all struck him pretty close to a nerve he'd spent a long time burying. He shook his head, trying to dispel the rising POW memories; he couldn't, however, stop himself from thinking: _This is gonna get a whole lot worse before it gets better..._ As they started to put plans into action instead of standing around, Jack walked up to Daniel and snatched his glasses off his face, relishing his irritated look maybe a bit too much as he snapped, "Signs of weakness are not a good thing in prison."

How cut Daniel's jawline was, how his eyes seemed to burn brighter without the vision aids -- none of that broke through Jack's irritation like it usually did, which is how Daniel'd gotten away with everything in the past. Seeing that look, the familiar twist of the younger man's full bottom lip, Jack felt a small positive emotion snake out toward Daniel -- which just made the silver-haired man's irritation and anger burn higher. _If the little bastard would have just listened, for once, when I said it was time to leave... Now I need to watch his ass as well as Carter's._

The food was gross, some strange little man offered them a dead man's necklace and Jack was completely and utterly fed up by the time SG1 settled in as a team for sleep in what he presumed to be early morning. Carter was already half-unconscious in a smallish alcove and Teal'c had insisted he lay at the entrance, almost sealing it with his body mass. Jack and Daniel both glanced at his face as the large jaffa got comfortable, but it was blank as ever.

Daniel sat against the wall, legs crossed and settled in, mumbling something about second watch and Jack couldn't help the stab of irritation as his breathing turned slowly into snores, a hiccup here and there. _Of course. His allergies. The antihistamines would be wearing off by now and this place was a mold farm ever I saw one._

Jack sat down on the other edge of the alcove, crossing his legs and leaning his head back against the wall to watch the corridor that lead up their nest, jaw clenching and unclenching as thoughts stampeded: _Gotta keep an eye on Carter at all times, Teal'c'll help though. Gotta find a way back home, hope that glowy moss crap works. Gotta stop letting this place get on my nerves. Gotta stop wanting to break Jackson's neck for snoring._

Jack picked up a smallish clod of dirt and pelted Daniel in the shoulder with it, the archeologist waking with a start, "I don't-- Wha--" He looked around, blinking myopically at Jack's snort of laughter.

"Practicing for the next mission already?"

Daniel's sleepy eyebrows furrowed together as he shifted, trying to get comfortable again, "What are you talking about?" Jack had been pissy with him lately and Sam, in all her heartfelt connection to each of them, kept explaining that Jack was getting some messy calls from Sarah, that his knee always acted up as winter started and (after a couple glasses of wine to loosen her tongue...) that Jack was, in her experience, just a salty old war dog who barked a lot but never meant much harm.

Jack gestured into the air with both his gloved hands, voice rising half an octave in sarcasm: "I have no idea, oh I don't know, oh it could be a mix of this and that but I'm not sure..."

Daniel snorted back at him, reaching up to adjust his glasses -- which weren't there. He pulled his fingers along his temple instead, smoothing his hair away from his eye, and Jack felt his stomach clench. How many times had he fantasized Daniel doing that just before swallowing him whole? That little tic that meant Daniel was puzzling something out, wheels were turning, his heart was engaged -- and it always went right to Jack's core in the most inappropriate situations.

"Do you need me to take watch? You sound... frankly, pissed off. Maybe some sleep would help?"

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled a face, "What would help is you learning to take orders instead of constantly looking for the next muddled situation to 'I dunno' your way through."

Daniel jerked his head, eyebrows flicking up in anger as he raised his voice just a bit: "Excuse me?"

Jack opened his mouth to retort something, feeling his temper flare up in a flush around his throat and face -- but Teal'c's quiet, monotone voice stopped him: "SamanthaCarter is resting, as am I. I suggest you two do the same so that we may face the coming day restored."

Jack nodded, grateful that Teal'c'd butted in when he did: the colonel'd had temper problems his whole life, especially after Black Ops, and had spent an exorbitant amount of time and money learning to control that rush of heat. This damn prison was eroding his control at an alarming rate and Jack decided that sleep might help him regain some lost ground before he said or did something he regretted. "Take watch," he grunted at Daniel without looking at the younger man and slumped down a bit further, stretching out his weak knee and tugging his hat over his eyes.

Daniel clearly heard the 'make yourself useful' tone in Jack's voice and scowled as he sat up straighter, attempting to blink himself fully awake. Watch was going to be a moot point, considering his eyesight, but he supposed what mattered was that the other prisoners _thought_ he could see.

The way Jack treated him, especially lately, had really been getting under his skin -- no respect, a lot of rolling eyes and resigned sighs. Daniel didn't like to be treated like a child -- especially for being honest about not knowing something right off the bat. What Jack wasn't paying attention to was what that feeling signaled: that admission just drove him further into curiosity and determination. It wasn't an admission of failure -- it was more like a signal that he was already puzzling it out and gaining ground. Puzzling was exactly what kept him awake through his watch, up until the mayhem started.

Jack woke up to a hell of a scuffle less than an hour later, jerking up to reach for his nonexistent sidearm and cursing at the stiffness in his back. "The hell's going on?" he roared as he lurched to his feet, seeing Teal'c pummeling a man into the wall and Daniel standing, arms wide, in front of Sam who was clutching her ripped sleeve to a darkening wrist. It happened quickly, after that: Daniel was talking, stepping to each side as the men continued to grab for Carter, but resorted to action as one man grabbed him by the shoulder to push him. The archaeologist slammed a fist into the fat man's stomach, then followed with the other before shoving him back to sprawl out on the ground, "I said _back off_!"

The other men came in fast, one grabbing Sam before Teal'c grabbed him by the skull and jerked him aside with a crack. The other man had scrabbled up off the ground and darted behind Daniel to catch him in a headlock, his wild beard scratching at Daniel's temple. The brunet jerked, kicking at the man's legs, jutting his chin down to bite the man's arm -- which resulted in a tightening arm straining his voicebox.

His assailant first snarled then laughed as he cranked down harder, tightening a hand around his wrist to pull harder at the forearm across Daniel's throat, trying to get another one of those muffled squeaks out of his captive. As Teal'c stepped forward to deal with the situation, Jack grabbed Samantha, pushed him behind her and backed them up to wall, staring out with razor-sharp eyes to see if any other unpleasant surprises were waiting in the wings.

Stepping backward as he saw Teal'c coming for him, the bearded mountain of a man tripped over Daniel's kicking legs and slammed them both into the ground, arm still locked in place and Daniel's face growing redder with each moment. Teal'c gripped the man's wrist, snapping it neatly and dragging him out from under Daniel -- who stumbled half to his feet, chest heaving as he tried to suck in air while his irritated throat kept spasming with coughs.

Then and only then, of course, once it was all pretty much dealt with, the suspicious old woman swooped in to 'help.' Daniel waved her away, getting some air in and coughing less until he could get out, "Sam-- your rooms-- from now on."

Teal'c agreed and Jack let go of Sam as the woman offered her a hand, promising a hot bath and somewhere safe to sleep. Teal'c fell in line to follow them as they walked, the woman protesting until Sam shook her head at the older female, "Teal'c is okay. It's okay."

Then it was just Jack. And Daniel. The wounded men had fled... or, more accurately _limped_ away, at the appearance of the woman and now all Jack could hear was Daniel's raspy breathing as he stood up a little taller. His relief at the diffusion of the situation couldn't hold a candle to the adrenaline storming over his nerves as he snapped, "So, did you fall asleep or what?"

Daniel turned a glare at him, all of his earlier anger making itself known: "For your fucking information, no. I didn't." 

Jack raised an eyebrow at Daniel cussing as he leaned down to shake dirt from his BDUs, "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much..."

The brunet swallowed hard, stalking toward Jack as he pointed at him, "You've had a shitty attitude toward me for a while now, and I want to know what the hell is wrong because you're acting like I don't pull my weight or I'm just a liability to pull along and that's horseshit, Jack! Horseshit!"

The volume of his voice had been climbing as he got closer to Jack and, by the end, he was in Jack's face, shoving him with his last loud curse. Jack -- his temper flaring higher each millisecond, fueled by his PTSD, his frustration, the relatively new and burgeoning desire for another man, much less a man under his command -- grabbed Daniel's wrist, twisting just a bit, his voice flat, "Daniel, get out of my face. Right. Now."

Daniel growled at the pain in his wrist and snapped a quick open-palmed jab at Jack's ribs with his free hand, snarling through his sore throat, "We need to brawl this out like children? Is that it? Fight like chimps? Assert dominance like -- ouf!"

Jack had tried not to, he really had: he'd held still, tried to count and hold still after the blow to his ribs... but then, as always, Daniel had to open his fucking mouth. He mirrored the brunet's action but with a closed fist, the hot haze thrumming over his perception nearly drowning out the yelp of pain as he damn near cracked two of the archeologist's ribs, "You just can't fucking trust me and listen, can you," he grated out, gripping Daniel's wrist as hard as he could which produced a growl closer to a yelp as the younger man attempt to jerk away, "Jack! Fuck, I didn't mean to get us into this, didn't want Sam to get hurt, you know that!"

Jack looked down at Daniel, his chin tipped up slightly, black-brown eyes heavily lidded, watching Daniel's lips move, seeing a small glimpse of the dark cavern of his mouth. The latch on his temper was already blown away, and his reptile brain slithered close behind, flashing vicious images behind his eyes that shot directly to his groin: fingers tangled in Daniel's hair, tight, nothing playful about the way Jack held him in place and fucked his sarcastic, scrawny throat.

Jack meant to let go of Daniel's wrist. Meant to shove him back, down, away so the older man could force himself to storm out of the situation. Meant to, but couldn't as Daniel snarled, hitting him with a closed fist this time, square in the mouth. Jack had Daniel up against a wall in a hearbeat, pinning him there by his throat with one hand, noting the anger in Daniel's eyes as the younger man thought: _Fuck, fuck, why don't I lift weights more?! I'm going to beat his face in, I can't keep wanting him AND put up with his shit attitude, I won't--_

Jack watched the anger rise in Daniel for a moment, then grabbed the archeologist's stubbled chin, pinching his jaw roughly to cross a hard line within himself and the line of Daniel's lips at the same time. He expected a punch, a knee to the groin, and almost jerked away when Daniel grabbed the back of his head hard, twisting a handful of silver hair angrily in his fist as he kissed back, biting Jack's tongue hard enough to make both men grunt. Jack pulled away, staring, upper lip curled enough to show the mix of saliva and blood settled between his bone-white teeth, completely speechless.

Daniel glared at him, wheezing as he loosened his grip on Jack's hair and hissed, "You unbelievable prick. Aren't we a little old for the months and months of obfuscating schoolyard bullshit?" The shape of Daniel's eyes, the sweat rising on the bridge of his nose, the way his glistening lips had moved when he'd enunciated 'obfuscating schoolyard bullshit' -- Jack felt alien in his own body as pushed Daniel down, down to his knees, letting go of the younger man's throat to touch his hair, callused hands marveling at the texture and temperature for half a second before the mood driving him knotted the brunet strands into a tight fist.

Daniel groaned, his reasonable mind trying to pull this all to a halt with warnings and anxieties -- not only were they teammates, Jack his CO, but they were also in clearly hostile territory. The archaeologist ignored reason easily, gripped in an angry disbelief and wave of hormones that gave his revived hope a hard, sharp edge. The situation wasn't ideal, but it was honest, raw and there was no way he was giving up a chance like that. He pushed a palm over Jack's heat, tearing at the soldier's belt with impatience. Jack's voice was low, gravel grinding beneath a ton of steel and a simple order: "Hands off."

Daniel growled, unbelievably fed up with the games and denial and, to his later horror and embarrassment, started tugging at Jack's belt anyway while snarling: "Fuck you, Jack. No more games --"

Jack let go of Daniel's hair and used both of his hands to grab Daniel's wrists, squeezing a warning, "For once, shut your mouth and follow orders." Daniel scowled at the older man but also shifted on his knees, feeling his prick jerk with desire at Jack's tone. The brunet reached down to squeeze himself as he raptly watched Jack undo his own belt and pants, freeing his cock with one hand while knotting the other back into Daniel's hair.

Jack pulled Daniel's cheekbone and jawline along his member before using his thumb to angle it down, staring intently at the object of his terrifying obsession as he took the head between panting lips. Daniel felt white-hot pin pricks of desire loping across his body and brought his hands up to squeeze Jack's thighs, then pushed the older man's hand away, gripping the solid length he'd masturbated to fantasies of for far too long and swallowed it down as deep as he could.

O'Neill groaned as Daniel took him in just two inches shy of the hilt and knotted his free hand into sweat-damp hair to crush the brunet down further, answering electric shocks blooming all over his body as Daniel choked, tried to tug his head back out of reflex and couldn't... and then tried to swallow around the intrusion, chest jumping at the unexpected halt of airflow. Jack groaned and rolled his hips once, twice, then pulled Daniel off, tipping the brunet's sharp chin back to look into his slightly-squinted eyes. Jack spent the last sliver of his self control to give the panting man a chance to back out: "Tell me what you want, Daniel; I'm listening."

Daniel caught his breath, the growl above him barely softened from the previous disobeyed order -- but the undercurrent rang clear in his head: _Danny, I want you, but I want to respect you, too._ Slits of blue glittered as Daniel scraped his bottom lip with his teeth, reaching out to grip Jack: "I want you to stop holding back."

Jack's knees almost buckled at the sound of those words and he guided Daniel's mouth back down, gripping and kneading the back of his neck with his other hand. _That look, christ, Daniel's eyes, the intensity..._

Hearing Daniel take a deep breath while tonguing his prick, Jack tangled both hands in his hair and thrust past his lips slowly, even when the kneeling man growled and tried to take more of him in. The hum of the younger man's throat as he growled a second time was too much a temptation though and Jack gave in, plunging deep, fucking the back of Daniel's throat in small, short movements before almost withdrawing, letting Daniel swallow halfway before filling his throat again.

It was intense, to say the least -- seeing Daniel's eyebrows drawn together so tightly, hearing the muffled little gasps of pleasure rolling up at him in the half-dark. Jack's orgasm was crawling up on him far too fast for his liking as he noticed Daniel touching himself, stroking his cock in time with Jack's hips and learning quickly how to excel at this new-to-his-experience kink. The silver-haired man grunted Daniel's name as he pushed deep, moving one had down to cup the crux of Daniel's jaw and neck, carefully this time, and hold him in place while he spilled in that still sarcastic but utterly gorgeous throat. Jack shuddered, feeling the bulge beneath his palm twitch as Daniel swallowed, felt Daniel's left hand holding the back of his thigh turn to claws as the younger man came too.

Jack pulled Daniel away, face flushed with the deepest satisfaction the colonel could ever remember feeling -- with any sexual partner he'd had in his entire life. Daniel, gripped in the last few twitches of his climax, kept his hand on Jack's leg, panting the older man's name quietly as he swallowed a couple times. Finally, he rasped out, "You... can't believe you... that was..."

Jack hitched his pants up just enough that it was safe to sit on the ground next to his teammate and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him tight to his side so he could take a deep breath of his hair, the clean scent pushing away all of the frustration he'd felt all day, bringing him back down into reality, "Don't speak, okay? Your throat -- I'm... after you were choked like that, I shouldn't have mmph--"

Daniel grabbed his head and kissed Jack hard enough to make the man wince, holding him there for a second and then letting go enough to press their foreheads together. Jack could barely hear Daniel's voice, strained as it was: "I liked it. And you'll get what's coming to you, so don't apologize just yet."

Daniel was smirking -- yes, smirking -- and Jack couldn't help but let out a grunt of amusement which made Daniel quirk an eyebrow and whisper hoarsely: "You laugh now, but--" Jack put a hand up, silencing the younger man: "No more talking, and that's an order." Daniel rolled his eyes -- an expression that would have made Jack froth at the mouth a couple hours ago. Now, he couldn't help but grin.


End file.
